pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legacy Begins
The Legacy Begins! Its about 8:00 AM in in the small settlement of Eden Town where most people are waking up on there own however one person is still sleeping soundly untill now. "DAMIEN!" the voice of a girl shouted. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" "Woah" The voice startled the kid named Damien enough to make him fall out of the Bed. "Ugh. What the was that, wait what time is it." As Damien looks at the time he realizes something."OH CRAP IM LATE" then he rushes to get ready. "About time Damien" The Girl Said as he ran passed her and she started following him. "Sorry Elana my alarm clock was unplugged so it didn't work." The Girl named Elana just Rolled her Eyes "Yeah Yeah Sure, anyway we need to hurry up Terry is at Professor Changi's lab waiting for us" Damien's eyes widened "Then what are we waiting for lets go!" After a while they managed to make it to the lab where there was someone waiting for them. "Hey guys what took you guys so long" The guy wearing a vanillite shirt said. "You didnt have wake someone up did you Terry?" Elana said while glaring at Terry "Heh heh point taken Elana anyways are you guys excited?" Damien looked he was about to explode "Of course im excited i mean we've been dreaming of this day for years just thinking about it gets my spirit rising!" Elana shakes her head and chuckles "im excited too Damien just not to the extent you are, anyways lets go meet the professor" The trio walk into the lab a see's a table full of pokeballs and Professor Changi who starts talking "Hello Damien.Elana and Terry im guessing its time to start your journies?" "Yes Professor can we choose are first pokemon now" "Of course Elana." Professor Changi replied. He gestured to the Poké Balls on the table. "All of these Poké Balls contain Pokémon, each of the Grass, Water, or Fire-type. You'll have your choice between Bulbasuar, Squirtle, Charmander, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic, Turtwig, Piplup, Chimchar, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig." "Professor i think ill choose Torchic" Elana says "Alright Professor im choosing Oshawott to be my partner" Terry Declared "Excellent choices Elana and Terry just so you know Torchic can be a little temperamental and Oshawott can be a show off at time so keep that in mind when you train them. Now Damien what will your Choice Be?" "This is it, the path that leads to my dream starts here with one single choice. I choose. Treecko. I choose Treecko." The Professor frowned " Are you sure because that Treecko is very stubborn so it will most likely disobey you untll you earn its respect and i have no idea how long that will take." "I understand Professor but i made my choice and im not changing it. If i turn down a Pokemon just because of its personality then i wont be able to accomplish my dream!" The Professor smiled "I had a feeling you would say that very well i accept your decision, here is your pokedexs and pokeballs and if you want my advice i suggest that you head to Gardenia Town as its the closest town with a gym in it as well as a contest hall." "Thanks Professor" After they leave the Lab. "Elana its finally time,My Spirits Rising i challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" "Alright Damien lets do this!" Battle Begins! "I choose you Treecko!" Damien said throwing the poke ball releasing the green gecko. "Treecko" it shouted. "Torchic come on out!" Elana said doing the same as Damien "Torchic" it said. "Alright Treecko use Bullet Seed now" Damien said however Treecko looked annoyed and glowed and charged at Torchic at high speeds. "Huh Treecko why are you using Quick Attack?" Damien said confused. "Torchic take advantage of this and dodge then use peck" Elana called out to Torchic. " Tree" Treecko said as it got hit by Torchic's Peck. "Treecko listen to me and use Bullet Seed" Damien called out. "Treecko" He said angrily as he again charged at Torchic glowing white from quick attack. "Torchic use Ember" "Tor Tor Tor" Torchic said firing small fire balls at Treecko. "TREECKO" Treecko cried out in pain from the flames. "Treecko why wont you listen to me?" Damien said frustrated. "I told you that Treecko was stubborn Damien he probably wont listen to you until you earn its respect." Professor said steeping out of his Lab. "But that means Damien will lose if this keeps up." Terry said concerned for Damien. "Its over Damien just give up its clear that Treecko wont listen to you and is to weak to defeat Torchic, Finish it off with Ember" Elana said. "Tor.." Torchic said while charging up Ember. "Your wrong Elana, Treecko isn't weak, I believe in him!" Damien said confidently. Treecko seemed shocked that Damien said that about him. "TORCHIC" Torchic said as she released Ember. "Treecko we can still win this, use quick attack to dodge. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Damien said desperately. Treecko smiled. "Treecko" He said as glowed white and dashed out of the way of the ember. "He Listened to Damien" The Professor,and Terry Exclaimed. "Just b ecause he listened doesnt mean he'll win.